


Behind the Curtain

by Dark_Tea



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Character, Light Angst, Love, M/M, One Shot, Short, Trans Male Character, Transgender Dwight Fairfield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24937561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Tea/pseuds/Dark_Tea
Summary: Everyone has their own collect of secrets; they're things you don't tell anyone, or hope they don't find out. Dwight only has one, but he knew the time to speak was drawing closer.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Evan MacMillan | The Trapper
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	Behind the Curtain

Evan ran a hand through Dwight's hair and smiled, "You're so beautiful, Darlin'."

Dwight blushed and shook his head, "N–No. I'm handsome."

Evan let out a low chuckle and nodded, "Yes... Handsome, Darlin'."

Evan and Dwight sat under a particularly comfortable tree. The bark had been worn out from how often they leaned against it. It was where they always spoke. Whether it was after trials or during the night while the rest slept, it was always the same place. It was a place they considered to be their own.

Dwight leaned forward and gently connected their lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, one that Dwight used to think Evan wasn't capable of. However, he knew better now. Dwight knew Evan for who he was. Dwight knew things about him no one else knew. Dwight knew his worst fears and biggest dreams. Dwight loved him. It was a euphoric feeling. Love.

Dwight hadn't noticed Evan's hand traveling up his chest from under his shirt. He felt Evan's hand pass over his scar on his chest and quickly jumped away, as if he'd been touched by a spider.

Dwight was standing and straightened his shirt. His entire body went into panic mode and he tried to play it off, "S–Sorry. You just... Surprised me is all–"

"Who did that to you, Darlin'?" Evan slowly lifted himself up and took Dwight's hand, "I'll kill 'em for hurting you."

Dwight's face dropped and his entire body shook, "No. I–. It's not... It's not bad."

Evan shook his head and looked down at Dwight, "No. You're shakin'. It ain't okay."

Dwight clutched Evan's hand and looked up, "No... I... Can we sit down?"

Dwight's legs shook and Evan nodded. Evan helped Dwight onto the ground and ran a hand over the man's cheek, "Tell me, Darlin'."

Dwight quickly reached up and pulled off his tie. Evan eyed him, but did not speak. Dwight clumsily unbuttoned his shirt, but was hesitant to pull it off of himself. He closed his eyes and quickly pulled it from his shoulders, tossing it to the side.

There was a heavy silence while Evan reached forward and touched a scar. They mirrored one another, and were clearly intentional. It was not from any killer or accidental injury. Evan gently cupped Dwight's face and nodded, "What was it for?"

Dwight took a deep breath and turned his head away. He picked up his shirt and crumbled it in his hands, "To remove... To remove my breasts." Dwight's voice was wobbly and Evan tilted his head slightly, but did not speak.

Dwight looked down at the shirt in his hand and tried to focus on anything other than the sinking feeling in his stomach, "I wasn't... I wasn't born a man... My whole life I thought... I thought there was something wrong with me... I just... I wasn't born in the right body. So... A few years before I got here... I had a few surgeries. To feel better... After a while... I... I put it all behind me, but... I can't get rid of the scars. I can't... I can't hide it from you. I'm sorry."

Dwight's grip on the shirt tightened and he felt tears begin to stream down his face. He closed his eyes and tilted his head down.

Dwight was quickly calmed by a gentle hand rubbing away his tears, "Is that all, Darlin'?"

Dwight's eyes widened and Evan smiled, "I don't care how you started out, Dwight. I don't care about who you used to be. You're Dwight. Dwight Fairfield. I love you. I love you even if that's not who you used to be. But, now it's who you are. You always will be and have been everything to me. I accept you. I love you, Darlin'."

Dwight felt tears rush down his face and he grasped Evan's shirt. He pressed his face into Evan's shirt and wrapped his arms around the larger. Evan ran a hand through Dwight's hair and smiled gently, "My handsome Darlin'... Handsome..."

**Author's Note:**

> I love trans Dwight, the idea makes me very happy. Love my boi Dwight. Anyways, being trans is valid. That's today's lesson. 👉👉 😎


End file.
